


the nature of uncarved blocks by Torches [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Genderqueer, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transfic Mini Fest, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of the nature of uncarved blocks by TorchesSummary: "Of course you are. Who else would you be?", or: The nature of uncarved blocks is how to describe what's hard to describe.





	the nature of uncarved blocks by Torches [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the nature of uncarved blocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88265) by [torches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : the nature of uncarved blocks

 **Author** : Torches

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Kino's Journey

 **Character** : Kino

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : "Of course you are. Who else would you be?", or: The nature of uncarved blocks is how to describe what's hard to describe.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/88265)

 **Length** 0:11:52

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Nature%20of%20Uncarved%20Blocks%20by%20Torches.mp3) 


End file.
